Mon Ange Gardien bien aimé
by Soyashi
Summary: Dur, dur, le boulot d'Ange Gardien. Surtout quand on se retrouve avec Yu Kanda en tant que "protégé" mais, que de surplus, on tombe sous le charme du brun. Toutefois, l'amour est interdit entre un mortel et un ange... alors comment tout ça va-t-il finir? Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? -Yullen- Je vous rassure de suite, ce n'est pas une Death-fic.


Et voilà ! Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque au fandom de DGM pour changer ! =D

J'aimais bien cette série depuis déjà un bon moment mais, je l'avais laissé de côté un long moment avant d'y revenir récemment dessus (notamment grâce au nouvel anime «DGM Hallow ») et d'en être littéralement fan ! Je pense que cela restera une de mes mangas/animes coup de cœur éternel et contre toute attente... je suis retombé aussi sous le charme du Yullen... ahhh... atroce tentation que ce couple x'D

Bref ! Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfic... qui a la base devait être un simple OS... mais j'étais trop inspiré, porte donc sur le couple Yullen ! Il est inspiré d'un épisode de "Joséphine ange gardien" mais, juste pour le contexte, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment suivi l'épisode en question. Il y aura surement d'autres petits couples que j'affectionne aussi dans DGM mais, à ce niveau là, je vous laisse les découvrir lors de la lecture, hé hé ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

 **Ps** **:** Je n'ai pas de béta lecteur ou autres donc, je me suis relu une seconde fois, en espérant avoir purgé le plus de fautes au passage... mais ne m'en veuillez pas s'il en reste, svp... surtout que s'il en reste, je ne pense pas que ça gène à la compréhension ou même à la lecture.

* * *

 **Acte I –  La Chute**

 **« Ange »**

 _Par définition, tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'êtres aux ailes blanches, des êtres purs que le paradis à accepter en son sein car, ce sont des personnes n'ayant commis aucun péché ou bien qui ont été pardonnés de leurs péchés les plus anodins, qui une fois au ciel deviennent ces êtres d'une beauté irréelle._

 _Mais connaissez-vous plus particulièrement ce que l'on nomme des **« anges gardiens »** ?_

 _Ce sont eux aussi des anges, à un détail près. Ce sont des_ **« élus »** _qui ont la chance de guider des êtres encore vivant sur Terre de manière invisible aux yeux de tous, hormis leurs congénères bien entendu ou encore les suppôts de Satan._

 _Pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? Et bien... c'est parce que justement, j'en suis un. Je me nomme Allen Walker, ange gardien de profession... si on peut appeler ça ainsi une fois mort... je suppose que oui. Comme vous l'aurez très bien compris seul, avant de l'être ou même d'être un ange tout court d'ailleurs, je vivais comme un humain quelconque dans le monde des mortels._

 _Ohh ! J'étais loin d'avoir une vie rose... oui, loin de là, très loin même. Orphelin, je vivais seul dans la saleté et la pauvreté, accusant chaque jour le regard empli de dégout et de dédain de mes semblables vis à vis de mon bras difforme que je possédais depuis la naissance... peut-être est-ce en partie pour ça que mes parents m'ont abandonnés? Qui sait, je ne l'ai jamais su et je ne les ai jamais connu en fin de compte. Par la suite, j'ai rencontré un homme se nommant Mana, qui me regarda comme un enfant que j'étais, sans la moindre pitié ou sentiments négatifs mais, bien au contraire, avec une profonde affection. Ce même homme me recueillit puis, m'adopta officiellement tandis que je voyageais à travers le monde à ses côtés. Il était clown dans un cirque et je m'amusais à apprendre les ficelles de son métier, tout en l'admirant secrètement._

 _Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où il se fit renverser par une diligence sous mes yeux et malgré mes cris et pleurs désespérés face à la situation, je le voyais faiblir petit à petit alors qu'il me rendait un sourire rassurant tout en me disant de continuer à avancer. Bien entendu, les secours arrivèrent trop tard et il s'éteint devant moi sans que je ne puisses rien faire pour y remédier. Je me retrouvais ainsi de nouveau seul et livrait à moi même. Heureusement ou pas, ma situation était un peu différente d'avant, vu que cette fois-ci, j'avais déjà une bonne dizaine d'années et pouvait donc prendre un emploi plus ou moins dans mes capacités pour survenir à mes besoins quotidiens._

 _Quelques mois passèrent avant un certain accident qui me mit entre la vie et la mort. Quand je revins à moi à l'hôpital, j'étais encore mal en point et plus tard, en me voyant dans un miroir, je constatais une nouvelle et horrible cicatrice me barrant pratiquement tout le côté gauche du visage ainsi que ma chevelure qui avait perdu toute coloration... devenant aussi blanche que la neige. Si on me regardait déjà étrangement et avec méfiance avec mon bras difforme... je peux vous dire qu'avec ces nouvelles étrangetés, le phénomène prit une toute nouvelle ampleur niveau rejet de la société envers ma personne._

 _Cependant, en grandissant, je réussis à faire fi de ces regards et je réussis même à me faire des amis de confiance et qui, pour la plupart, appréciaient ces détails qui me rendait différent. Tout aurait pu bien se passer... j'avais maintenant passer le cap de l'adolescence avec mes seize ans révolus et m'approchait de la majorité... je vivais assez bien... j'avais un appart plus que confortable... j'avais un bon boulot qui payait bien... de bons amis... oui, tout aurait bien pu se passer. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, si un idiot n'avait pas oublié d'éteindre le feu dans sa cheminée et n'avait pas mis un immeuble entier en feu. Mon appartement se trouvait justement dans ce petit immeuble. Il y avait du vent ce jour là et il faisait chaud. Les pompiers n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'arriver avec le nécessaire pour éteindre les premières flammes que l'immeuble entier s'était déjà embrassé de toute sa hauteur. On n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, ni de souffrir... tout était allé trop vite. C'était à peine si on s'était rendu compte qu'on était mort en vérité._

 _Et voilà, comme j'ai fini ma triste existence ! Joyeux tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je vais arrêter d'être aussi pessimiste, ça ne me va pas du tout. Je soupire. Bien l'essentiel, c'est que maintenant, vous sachiez que non, on ne nait pas « ange » mais, on peut le devenir en mourant quand on est fait de chair et de sang. Après, je semble dire que ma vie humaine était désespéramment tragique... c'est effectivement le cas mais, à mes yeux, j'ai aussi vécu des moments merveilleux auprès de gens exceptionnels et je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir vécue cette vie ! La seule chose que je regrette, ce serait surement d'avoir quitté la Terre trop tôt, surtout quand ma vie était enfin stable et heureuse. Quoique... je crois que ce que je regrette le plus en y repensant maintenant... c'est de n'avoir jamais pu ressentir ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'amour._

 _En tout cas, je ne le montre que très peu mais, j'adore être un ange gardien. Moi, qui aimait déjà aidé ou conseillé des personnes quand j'étais mortel, ce « métier » me comble de bonheur, encore plus que ceux à qui je viens en aide. D'ailleurs, je peux tout autant venir en aide à des animaux qu'à des êtres humains... en fait, les espèces qu'on aide sont assez diversifiés. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant de commencer à « travailler ». Je me perds un instant dans mes souvenirs en fermant les yeux, un sourire bien heureux et satisfait sur les lèvres. Une personne me sort de mes songes en hélant mon prénom derrière moi._

 _Oh ! Désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser ! C'est Lenalee Lee, la secrétaire attitrée de notre section. Je crois qu'elle doit me communiquer mon nouveau ou nouvelle protégée. J'ai hâte de savoir de qui il s'agit et donnait tout ce que je peux pour l'aider dans l'avenir. Petite info de dernière minute avant de vous laisser j'ai retrouvé Mana au paradis. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce ! Je ne le vois pas très souvent mais, j'ai été tellement heureux de le retrouver, que j'ai fondu en larmes comme un gosse en le revoyant pour la première fois. J'ai assez honte maintenant à ce souvenir._

* * *

 _Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Allen s'était rendu sur Terre pour prendre en charge son nouveau protégé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme à peine majeur du nom de Yû Kanda. Un beau brun à la longue chevelure, au regard d'un noir profond et une carrure fine, élancé et juste assez musclé pour ne pas rentré dans l'abus, que n'importe qui lui enviait... ce qui était aussi le cas de l'albinos. Kendoka et donc manieur de sabre à ses heures perdues, il travaillait comme cuisinier dans un prestigieux établissement, était en passe de devenir un chef cuisinier de renom et aimait les plantes. On aurait pu dire qu'avec tout ses critères, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en sortir même sans l'aide de l'ange... mais, ça, c'était sans compter le fait que la personne en question était taciturne comme pas deux, tirant une tête à faire peur de deux mètres de long en dehors de son travail et était le pire associable et maniaque du rangement que le monde est connu ! Le blandinet avait eu beau avoir des cas proches du sien... le brun commençait à lui donner une extrême migraine, tellement il avait du intervenir un nombre incalculable de fois, depuis qu'il était arrivé pour lui sauver la mise ! A croire qu'il était tellement imbu de lui même qu'il n'apprenait même pas de ces erreurs, bon sang ! C'était tout simplement rageant ! A croire qu'il cherchait aussi de lui même les ennuis aussi... lui et sa fichue fierté mal placée !_

 _Ce fut les débuts laborieux d'un ange gardien pour un futur radieux de son actuel protégé. Mais il était loin de prévoir ce qui allait se passer plus tard... et encore moins les sentiments qu'il allait développé malgré lui envers Kanda Yû._

* * *

 _Si on lui avait dit qu'il commencerait à éprouver de l'amour pour cette énergumène quelques semaines auparavant, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru... et pourtant, c'était bien le cas._

 _Le suivant presque de partout, comme son ombre, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, Allen avait pu voir plusieurs facettes du dénommé Yû. Et même si il restait principalement exécrable la majeure partie du temps, le demi albinos, c'était bien rendu compte qu'au fond, il ne l'était pas tant._

 _En face des autres, c'est comme s'il se refermait dans sa carapace, se fermant totalement au monde. Toutefois, l'ange put apprécier des moments totalement différents où le brun s'occupait des plantes et amorçait un sourire des plus inhabituels ou encore le voir prendre soin d'animaux abandonnés, d'une façon tellement affectueuse, que cela contrastait particulièrement à son habitude ordinaire... troublant d'autant plus le blandin. L'ange gardien ne savait plus quoi penser... est-ce qu'en fait, Kanda Yû ne fuyait juste pas que la présence « humaine » en fin de compte ?_  
 _Intrigué par tout ceci et voulant faire son travail parfaitement, il demanda à ses supérieurs des précisions sur son protégé et plus précisément son passé._

 _C'est en feuilletant la nouvelle épaisseur du dossier du kendoka qu'il confirma son impression. Le brun avait eu un passé particulièrement difficile. Pas dans le même sens que le sien... non, beaucoup plus blessant encore. Dans son enfance, il semblait assez enjoué mais, se referma peu à peu aux autres au fil des nombreuses trahisons qu'il avait subi. En prime, il remarqua que tout comme lui, il était orphelin mais, contrairement à lui, il était assez âgé pour se souvenir de sa famille lorsqu'il la perdit dans un tremblement de terre, où il survit miraculeusement._  
 _Par la suite, il nota qu'il avait été trimballer de familles d'accueil à d'autres plusieurs fois et que certaines avaient trouvés un plaisir particulier à faire vivre un enfer à l'enfant... en le battant, pour ne donner qu'un exemple._

 _Le visage blême, il déglutit avant de refermer le dossier en silence. Il se sentit vraiment mal et s'il aurait été encore mortel, il aurait certainement ressorti ce qu'il avait mangé précédemment. Mais étant un ange, il ne mangeait plus alors, vomir était une option encore moins réaliste._

 _Depuis, il comprenait mieux les agissements du brun. Il n'avait plus la moindre confiance envers les autres humains. Il commença alors à le suivre avec encore plus d'attention qu'avant. Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, tandis que l'ange gardien cherchait une solution pour que le cuisinier s'ouvre plus aux autres... mais, un certain événement fût basculé drastiquement les choses._

 _Un beau soir où le kendoka rentrait tard, après un service plutôt chargé au restaurant où il exerçait, il croisa le chemin d'un bande de voyous. Il aurait pu détourné le regard et traçait sa route sans même y faire attention mais, un petit cri apeuré le fit se stoppait net. Il se retourna et put voir un pauvre chaton retenu par le haut de la nuque par un des hommes en cercle. L'animal était apeuré alors, qu'on le jeta sans la moindre délicatesse au milieu du groupe. Les muscles de Kanda se tendirent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors, qu'il vit un des garçons commençait à donner les coups de pied à la petite créature en riant... il riait en faisant du mal à un être innocent. Le brun se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner brusquement puis, de se ruer vers l'attroupement de voyous où un second avait déjà pris la relève en mettant le feu au poil du pauvre chaton sans défense, qui ne pouvait que subir cette méchanceté gratuite._

 _Fortement troublé, le blandin ne put d'abord qu'observer la scène, une main plaqué sur ses lèvres et les yeux révulsés par tant de violence et de cruauté. Il se reprit toutefois assez vite et suivit le brun qui attrapa déjà le col du premier individu pour l'expulser avec violence en arrière puis, sans s'arrêter un instant et profitant de la surprise du groupe, il dégagea d'un coup de pied l'actuel agresseur du chaton. Ceci fait, il récupéra la bête en piètre état au sol et le plaça délicatement entre l'un de ses bras, loin de ses agresseurs. Le reste de la bande comprirent enfin ce qui se passait et s'approchèrent dangereusement du jeune homme, en garde et prêt à en découdre pour sauver son précieux colis._

 _Empli d'appréhension, Allen le vit avec brio se défendre contre les racailles sans la moindre arme. Les nerfs du blandin était à vif... il était satisfait de la réaction du brun, cependant au vu des circonstances, il craignait pour sa vie à présent. Il suivait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, comme simple spectateur et angoissant comme jamais, il ne l'avait été pour aucun autre de ses protégés précédents. Il espérait que tout se finisse vite avec le kendoka sain et sauf mais, déesse chance ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille._

 _Tandis que Kanda, à bout de souffle, venait d'étaler le dernier de ses assaillants, Allen vit l'un d'entre eux se relevait et sortir une lame de sa chemise. Il allait poignarder mortellement le brun et celui-ci ne pourrait même pas contrer car, il se trouvait dans son dos... il ne verrait pas arriver l'attaque !_

 _A cet instant, le blandin vit l'action comme au ralenti. Son expression se mua en panique totale. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

\- KANDA !

 _S'écria l'ange et avant même que l'arme n'atteigne la peau du kendoka, ses membres bougèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte. L'instant d'après, une mer de flammes jaillit de nul part entre les deux hommes, bloquant le passage de l'individu face à sa future victime. Surpris, l'agresseur retomba en arrière sur ses fesses, relâchant sa lame et se mit à crier d'effroi alors, que Kanda se retourna vers lui. Du coin de l'oeil, lui aussi avait très bien vu ce phénomène hors du commun et avait même entendu quelqu'un criait son nom mais, il n'y réfléchit pas davantage et s'empressa d'assommer définitivement l'homme au sol, pour l'empêcher une bonne fois pour toutes de nuire. Sur ce, il tomba à son tour à genoux, épuisé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il commença à se poser des questions sur ces étranges flammes et cette voix... une voix masculine et en même temps douce comme le cristal... sans pour autant trouver une réponse « rationnel ». Il sentit le chaton mal en point dans ses bras et finit par mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer puis, il se releva difficilement pour se diriger vaillamment vers le vétérinaire le plus proche et encore ouvert à cette heure tardive de la nuit._

 _Du côté de notre ange gardien, c'était l'affolement général ! Il venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sauver Yû. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et il l'avait déjà fait les semaines précédentes... mais, certainement pas de façon aussi voyante et suspecte ! Il avait eu peur... extrêmement peur et son cœur avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris... enfin pas tout à fait. En voyant ce qui allait arriver au brun, il avait senti son âme se brisait à la simple pensée de le voir mort ou même ne serait-ce que blesser... il... il... avait réagi sur le coup... par pur réflexe ? Oui, c'était à peu près ça. Des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avant, se manifestaient de manière désordonné et un sentiment en particulier, un des plus prononcés se fit plus présent que les autres. Allen serra fortement sa main au niveau de son cœur. Sa poitrine était douloureuse tellement son organe battait à une allure irrégulier et saccadé. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu alors, que comme le brun quelques minutes plus tôt, il se mordit la lèvre avec agacement. Les battements de son cœur commençait à se faire plus lent._

 _Il finit par pousser un long soupir et regarda d'un air désemparé le kendoka au loin. Il plissa les yeux d'un air douloureux avant d'agripper fortement le tissu sur son torse puis, il susurra entre ses dents :_

\- Comment... comment ça a pu arriver ?

 _Il ferma les paupières d'où une larme silencieuse s'échappa et glissa le long d'une de ses joues._  
 _Il reprit alors avec une voix rempli de tristesse :_

\- J'aurais pu être heureux... si ça ne tombait pas aussi mal...

 _L'ange gardien venait de comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de son protégé. Cependant, les anges ne doivent pas tomber amoureux de mortels, c'était contre les règles. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal et il se demanda une seconde, pourquoi le ciel était si cruel même après la mort avec lui._

\- Je voulais pas le croire quand j'étais sur Terre... mais je dois définitivement être maudit...

 _Lâcha-t-il avec dépit, le visage défiguré par les nombreuses larmes l'inondant et l'ombre d'un sourire amer sur les lèvres alors qu'un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres._

 _Quelques minutes après, il finit par pousser un hoquet de douleur, les yeux exorbités tandis qu'il se sentit entrainer avec violence vers le sol. Il le heurta tellement fort que sa tête cogna sur une des pierres et ses sens commencèrent à se brouiller. Il se sentit partir peu à peu contre le pavé dur et froid... attendez... comment pouvez-t-il sentir ça ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser qu'il sombra dans les méandres de l'inconscience. La pluie se mit à tomber, comme pour apaiser les esprits._

* * *

 _Quelques jours s'était écoulé depuis l'affaire du chaton et après avoir fait vérifier l'état de la bête par un vétérinaire puis, apportait des soins à l'animal, le brun avait décidé de le garder chez lui, jusqu'au rétablissement complet du félin._

 _Il continua sa vie comme d'ordinaire entre le kendo et son travail de cuisinier, malgré que la charge d'un chaton en prime l'épuiser progressivement. Son esprit arrivait à saturation et celui-ci finit par lui faire défaut._

 _Un beau jour, l'esprit complètement dans le vague, en rentrant chez lui, il se plaça sur le bord d'un trottoir face au passage piéton. Il aurait en temps normal, attendu que le bonhomme passe au vert... mais il se sentait tellement engourdi et la tête ailleurs qu'il s'avança sur le passage en ignorant l'interdiction de passer ainsi que le danger qui le menaçait. Il posa à peine le pied sur la route qu'un cri derrière lui retentit à travers la foule :_

\- ATTENTION !

 _Au même instant, il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Il tomba les fesses au sol, le regard perdu puis, réalisa quand il vit une voiture passait devant lui à une vitesse folle, qu'il venait d'échapper de peu à une mort certaine. L'esprit enfin clair, il se retourna vers son sauveur et tomba nez à nez avec... une personne entièrement couverte d'un manteau ainsi que de gants, de grosses bottes et encapuchonnés, masquant ainsi son visage. Le kendoka haussa un sourcil à ce constat et darda étrangement l'individu. Le printemps ne venait-il pas de débuter y a quelques temps déjà ? Déboussolé par l'accoutrement de l'individu en face de lui, il finit toutefois par le remercier... après tout, il était loin d'être asocial mais, il mettait un point à être le plus respectueux possible, surtout face à la situation présente où sans cette personne, il aurait perdu la vie._

 _L'inconnu, qui semblait être de sexe masculin même s'il n'en était pas totalement sûr, finit par lui dire que ce n'était rien et avant de s'éclipser lui chuchota de prendre plus soin de lui. Le brun écarquilla les yeux à cette demande des plus personnelles et mal venue. Il allait lui répondre sèchement que ça ne le regardait en rien, quand il se stoppa dans sa lancée... se souvenant tout à coup d'un détail. La voix qu'il avait entendu lors du sauvetage du chaton... une voix masculine mais, agréablement cristalline... ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la personne qui venait de le sauver ! Ca ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence !_

 _Instantanément, il voulut stopper l'étranger et en savoir plus sur lui mais, quand il pivota sur lui-même dans la direction qu'avait pris l'inconnu, celui-ci avait déjà disparu sans laisser de traces._

* * *

 _Le chaton à la fourrure orange tigré, qu'avait recueilli le brun, reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête, commençant déjà à gambader joyeusement dans la propriété de ce dernier. Curieux, comme jamais, il s'attelait à à explorer les moindres recoins de l'habitat, jusqu'à que le kendoka en ai marre de le voir faire des aller-retour tout en mettant l'appartement sans dessus-dessous._

 _Jugeant le chat assez remis pour survivre de nouveau dans la rue, il avait donc finit par relâcher l'animal en bas de la résidence. Cependant, le chat roux ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et contre toute attente, à la fin de la journée, le brun l'avait retrouvé au pied de la bâtisse. L'animal semblait l'avoir adopté... c'était bien sa veine._

 _Agacé, il accepta cependant la présence de celui-ci chez lui, tant qu'il ne lui apportait pas des problèmes. Ainsi, la journée, le petit tigré partait gambader dans les rues tandis que Yu passait sa journée dans les cuisines. Le soir, ils se rejoignaient devant la résidence pour rentrer dans l'appartement ensemble... c'était leur nouvelle routine._

 _Kanda, n'ayant plus à s'occuper continuellement du matou, avait enfin du temps pour se reposer. C'est pourquoi, une fois, l'esprit reposé, il se rendit compte au bout d'un certain temps qu'on le suivait. Au début, il se dit qu'il devenait paranoïaque... il ne prit cette impression véritablement au sérieux que quand un crétin de lapin vint l'aborder, lors d'une soirée, à la fin du service._

\- Hey ! Yu ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que t'as une admiratrice secrète ! Mais quel charmeur !

 _De son regard assassin, il foudroya le roux. Cet énergumène était un des serveurs du restaurant, donc son collège mais aussi... et contre sa volonté, son ami d'enfance. Il esquissa une grimace agacé avant de lui répondre sur un ton virulent :_

\- Kanda pour toi, idiot de lapin. Et qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là au juste? Encore un de tes rêves éveillés ? Ou bien tu commences à avoir des hallucinations ?

 _Laissa-t-il échapper moqueur, pour appuyer sa dernière phrase. Un fin sourire amusé s'était d'ailleurs formé sur ses lèvres. Le roux, qui se nommait Lavi, amorça un air outré avant de se reprendre et de s'exclamer d'une manière plus sérieuse cette fois-ci :_

\- Nan, vraiment Kanda... tu devrais faire attention. Je ne dis pas que tu risques quelque chose... mais, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Ne cherche pas encore des embrouilles.

 _Le rouquin était parfaitement au courant que malgré ses airs froids, le kendoka avait le sang chaud... c'était bien d'ailleurs pour ça, que le brun n'avait pas d'amis... hormis Lavi, qui restait à ses côtés, malgré le nombre incalculables de fois où il l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs, insulter et tabasser. Ce n'était pas totalement la faute de Kanda pour la dernière partie... il fallait dire que le lapin pouvait être particulièrement agaçant quand il le voulait... il l'était même déjà au quotidien._

 _Le cuisiner prit en considération pour une des rares fois, ce que lui disait son « ami »_ **(1)** _et finit par faire un mouvement de tête à Lavi, pour certifier qu'il avait bien entendu puis, il s'en alla sans dire d'autres mots._

* * *

 _Les jours passèrent doucement. Il sentait toujours une présence qui le suivait mais, ne réussit jamais à trouver de qui il s'agissait... à croire que la personne était un génie de la filature!_ **(2)**

 _Toutefois, une soirée fut différente des autres. Alors qu'il sortait de la porte arrière du restaurant, ayant fini son service plus tôt, vu que le restaurant fermait ses portes plus tôt pour la journée, Kanda tomba sur son chat tigré._

 _Etrange... en général, celui-ci l'attendait devant l'entrée de sa résidence... jamais il n'était encore venu le chercher jusqu'à son lieu de travail... d'autant plus aujourd'hui où il avait fini plus tôt. Incrédule face à l'animal, un sourcil soulevé, il voyait l'animal s'avançait vers lui en miaulant. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de son maître, avant de s'avancer de nouveau devant lui puis, à la sortie de la rue. Arrivé à cet endroit précis, le félin se retourna et fixa le brun... il attendait quelque chose... mais quoi ? Kanda crut alors savoir ce que voulait la créature et finit par chuchoter :_

\- Tu veux que je te suive ?

 _Les pupilles du chat s'agrandirent, tout en poussant un miaulement de confirmation. Sur ce, il n'attendit pas davantage et s'avança dans la rue principale. Le brun ne comprenait pas où voulait l'amener l'animal mais, il fit du mieux qu'il put pour le suivre, sans le perdre du regard une seule seconde._

 _Ils traversèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la rue principale, avant de bifurquer et entrer dans une petit ruelle... à première vue déserte. Cependant, le félin semblait voir quelque chose que lui même n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer. La créature s'enfonça tout au fond de l'allée puis, escalada un amoncellement de tissus. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers Kanda. Le voyant immobile, le chaton sembla agacé, le poil hérissé et se mit à miauler avec virulence. Le kendoka se crispa et porta ses mains à ses oreilles._

\- Arg ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, sac à puces ?!

 _S'énerva-t-il à son tour, tout en s'avançant à petit pas de l'animal. Il finit par arriver devant l'amoncellement de tissus qu'il avait vu de loin... se figeant soudain. Nan... ce n'était pas que du tissu... Il put enfin se rendre compte à cette distance que ce qui se trouvait sous le chaton était en fait un corps couvert de la tête aux pieds. L'individu au sol portait un long manteau beige à capuche, un pantalon et des gants de la même couleur ainsi que des bottes hautes marrons et pour terminer, il avait un foulard gris dissimulant une bonne partie de son visage._

 _De loin et dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, il était impossible de reconnaître un être humain sous cette couche de vêtements, d'autant plus en pleine saison chaude ! C'était donc pour ça que le chaton l'avait attiré ici ? Etait-ce une personne dont le félin s'était pris d'affection ?_

 _Il se raidit tout à coup quand une pensée le traversa... et si... cette personne était morte ? Malgré son caractère posé, il se sentit blêmir et déglutit puis, en jetant un œil vers... le INI ?_ **(3)**. _.._ _il vit le manteau se relevait de temps à autre à un rythme régulier, ce qui montrait que l'inconnu respirait encore._

 _Soulagé, Yû se permit de pousser un soupir puis, à pas lent, il se rapprocha de la personne à terre. Une fois, pile devant, il s'accroupit. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence... devait-il lui venir en aide ? Après tout, recueillir un humain n'était pas la même chose qu'un chat ? Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'habitude de venir en aide à ses semblables... loin de là même. Il jeta un regard en biais au chaton, qui observait la scène d'un œil aiguisé. Ok, le félin semblait pas trop d'accord à abandonner l'individu... quel plaie._

 _Il lâcha de nouveau un soupir... plus long. Pour une fois qu'il devait avoir un après-midi de repos, il fallait qu'il se retrouve avec un clochard sur le dos..._

* **C'est vraiment ma veine... tss...** *

 _Pensa-t-il excédé par la situation. Soudain, une grondement résonna dans l'espace restreint où il se trouvait._

* **Il manquait plus que la pluie...** *

 _Pensa-t-il à nouveau, en relevant la tête vers le ciel. Quelle ne fût sa surprise quand ses prunelles ne virent qu'un ciel bleu à perte de vue._

\- Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?!

 _S'exclama-t-il à haute voix avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois le fameux bruit. Il redirigea immédiatement son regard vers l'inconnu et les yeux écarquillés, un peu étonné... non, même carrément désabusé par le constat qu'il venait faire, il s'exprima encore fortement :_

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est son ventre qui fait ce bruit ?!

 _Effectivement, ce tonitruant chahut venait bel et bien de l'estomac de l'inconscient. L'expression, toujours complètement hébété, le kendoka finit par se reprendre et susurra pour lui même, une main appuyé sur son front :_

\- Il a pas mangé depuis combien de temps celui-là ?

 _Encaissant ce fait, il poussa un énième soupir. Il reporta son attention sur l'individu … celui-ci lui semblait familier, maintenant qu'il le regardait bien. Fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif, il finit par écarquiller les yeux quand il se souvint. Ces vêtements... la personne qui l'avait sauvé, portait exactement les mêmes ! Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence... surtout en cette saison où même un SDF, ne porterait pas autant de choses sur lui... tout du moins pas pour avoir chaud en tout cas !_

 _Sûr de ces constatations, il souleva sans mal la petite silhouette sous l'épaisse couche de vêtements et le plaça bien entre ses bras, de façon à le transporter le plus facilement possible._ _Avant d'amorcer un pas, il regarda le chaton au sol, qui s'était décalé à côté de lui, puis laissa échapper :_

\- T'as gagné, t'es content ?

 _Le félin ne lui répond rien et emboita le pas au brun quand il se dirigea vers son appartement... cependant, on aurait cru apercevoir un petit sourire satisfait sur les babines de l'animal._

* * *

 _Une fois arrivé chez lui, Kanda déposa son « paquet » sur le canapé puis, l'observa quelques instants, pensif. Que devait-il faire au juste ? Il jeta un œil vers le chaton qui ne le quittait pas du regard... cependant, ça ne l'aida pas plus pour répondre à sa question._

 _Il finit par pousser un de ses « tss » habituels et reporta son attention sur l'individu actuellement allongé sur son divan. Ses iris bleutés se firent perçantes et un pointe de curiosité pointa dans celles-ci. L'inconnu ainsi recouvert... il ne pouvait pas voir du tout à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler et il fallait dire qu'il était assez curieux de connaître l'apparence du futur parasite... c'était d'ailleurs assez étrange de sa part d'éprouver de l'intérêt pour un de ses semblables._

 _Se laissant séduire par ce sentiment à double-tranchant, il avança sa main vers la capuche de l'être assoupi et très lentement, il lui repoussa la capuche en arrière. A l'instant même où l'objet fût retiré, une fine et magnifique chevelure courte d'une blancheur irréel avec des légers reflets argentés cascadèrent sur un visage tout aussi claire. Le Kendoka ne pouvait voir que le haut de sa tête et pourtant, il se sentait déjà fort troublé par l'apparence... si... si... pure du jeune homme devant lui. Etait-ce vraiment un homme d'ailleurs ? Avec des traits si féminins ? Pour mettre fins à ses doutes, il s'attarda pas à y aller en douceur et retira net l'écharpe grise qui recouvrait encore le visage du bel éphèbe._

 _Soudain, il se figea. Certes, il s'agissait bien d'un jeune homme... mais, il avait des traits si fins et si harmonieux qu'on aurait pu facilement le confondre avec une femme de part sa beauté angélique_ **(4)** _. La surprise passée, il se mit à détailler avec minutie les moindres parcelles du visage de cette personne. Un visage lisse, une peau pâle mais pas cadavérique, plutôt laiteuse, des cils fins et longs, des lèvres fines et rosés... le seul détail qui venait briser cette candeur apparente était la large et étrange cicatrice rouge sang qui barrait pratiquement toute la partie gauche du visage de l'adolescent. Quoique... ça lui donnait aussi un certain charme dans un sens aussi._

 _Pris d'une impulsion, le brun avança sa main vers la peau délicate du blandinet et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de celui-ci... comme il l'avait pensé, sa peau était tout aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. Comme envouté par la présence de cet être, il ne reprit ses esprits que quand le corps devant lui manifesta de nouveau son manque de nourriture._

 _Revenant à lui, le kendoka prit de jolies couleurs rosés puis, se releva brusquement en pestant, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça, bon sang ?! Le chat roux tigré, qui avait observé toute la scène, semblait de son côté, assez amusé par la tournure des évènements._

* * *

 _Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand le semi-albinos commença à reprendre conscience... sûrement en sentant l'odeur alléchante du plat que le brun était en train de cuisiner. Son nez remua un peu puis, ses paupières firent de même avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Quel était cette douce odeur qui venait chatouiller ses narines ?... Toutefois, il remit bien loin dans son esprit cette question quand il remarqua le lieu où il se trouvait. Ecarquillant les yeux et se relevant précipitamment sur la surprise, il s'emmêla dans son manteau et fit une magnifique et bruyante chute sur le sol du salon._

 _Etourdi par la chute, il se redressa comme il pouvait et se mit alors à observer les alentours avec une expression fort troublée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?! A cet instant précis, un certain chaton roux entra dans son champ de vision et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'avantage, si c'était encore fondamentalement possible._

\- Tim ? Mais que ?

\- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est sorti de son long sommeil.

 _A ses paroles, le blandinet tourna sa tête vers le nouvel arrivant dans la pièce et tomba sur ni plus ni moins que Kanda Yuu, une casserole à la main et le détaillant des pieds à la tête. La bouche grande ouverte, Allen tenta de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Alors, normalement, il devait se trouver dans une ruelle... ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent. Depuis quelques semaines, il côtoyait un chaton qui lui tenait compagnie tout en suivant en douce le dit brun en face de lui, qui était son ancien protégé... oui « ancien », vu qu'on l'avait déchu assez violemment de ses fonctions le jour où il s'était rendu compte de son amour interdit pour le bel éphèbe. En revenant sur le chaton, c'était justement celui qu'avait recueilli le kendoka donc... si sa déduction était juste... ne me dites pas qu'il s'était évanoui et que le chat roux avait pris l'initiative de faire rappliquer le brun et que celui-ci l'avait ramené chez lui ?... Non, non, attendez, y avait erreur dans l'équation là. La personne en face de lui n'était jamais, au grand JAMAIS, aimable ou attentionné d'une quelconque façon avec ceux de sa propre espèce ! Alors comment ?!_

 _En entendant le bruit d'une chute, le propriétaire des lieux avait rappliqué dans le salon et avait trouvé son « parasite » au sol, qui se relevait douloureusement. Il était enfin réveillé, c'était pas trop tôt. C'est ainsi qu'il amorça une conversation... si on pouvait appeler sa phrase ainsi. Il allait enchainer quand deux prunelles d'un gris argenté comme la lune se fixa dans ses propres yeux. Envoutant par cette échange, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge un petit moment et il se mit de nouveau à détailler l'adolescent à ses pieds. Vraiment si on ne faisait pas attention, on aurait vraiment pu le confondre avec une femme avec ses traits fins... son corps était-il aussi efféminé que son visage ? Il lui retirerait bien ses vêtements pour vérifier. A cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se mit une baffe mentale. Non mais, vraiment, il avait un problème pour penser à ce genre de choses._

 _Reprenant ainsi pied avec la réalité et voyant que l'inconnu était lui aussi en train de bloquer sévère... il se demandait certainement ce qu'il faisait ici... et pour une fois, Kanda trouvait qu'il avait bien raison d'être perturbé dans ce genre de situation. Il soupira pour la forme puis, reprit pour ramener le blanc avec eux :_

\- Ce chat, il m'a indiqué où tu étais évanoui. Je t'ai ramené avec moi car, tu ne semblais pas bien... et parce que ce sac à puces insistait aussi. Je crois que tu es affamé donc... je te fais à manger puis, tu dégages. On va dire que ce sera ma BA du jour, tss.

 _Pesta-t-il à la fin de sa tirade puis, une chose lui revint à l'esprit et il se tourna intrigué vers l'adolescent :_

\- Au fait... tu as donné un nom au chat ? Tim ?

 _Après l'explication donné de façon assez abrupte par le brun, Allen comprit enfin tout ce qui s'était passé mais, resta cependant encore un peu choqué par l'altruisme soudain du kendoka. Par la suite, l'ainé lui posa une question auquel l'ange déchu ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il bugua un instant puis, lâcha tout naturellement :_

\- Comme vous ne lui avait pas donné de nom, je me suis permis de le faire. En fait, c'est « Timcanpy » mais, je le raccourci en « Tim »... je crois qu'il aime bien.

 _Cette voix fluette, empli d'innocence, qui coulait comme le flot régulier d'une rivière, honnête et douce, Kanda se perdait à nouveau à cette constatation. De plus, il était convaincu que cette voix... elle était identique à son sauveur et celui de la nuit où il avait sauvé le chaton. Perdue dans ses pensées, tout à coup, il tiqua aux dires du blandinet. Un sourcil haussé, il pointa son regard inquisiteur sur le jeune homme, qui avait « Tim » dans ses bras et finit par lâcher la bombe :_

\- Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas donné de nom à cette animal et que je ne comptais pas le faire ?

 _A cet instant précis, le kendoka vit le semi-albinos tressauter puis, tentait de regarder ailleurs tandis qu'il semblait serrer trop fort le chaton, qui poussait des miaulements de douleur. Il finit d'ailleurs par lâcher l'animal, qui pesta contre cette violence gratuite puis, s'en alla un peu plus loin sans demander son reste._

 _Allen n'était pas encore décidé à regarder le brun et lui donnait une réponse... et pour cause ! Il n'allait tout de même pas lui répondre qu'il le suivait à la trace depuis déjà un bon moment et encore lui dire qu'il connaissait tout de lui ou presque, vu qu'il était censé être son ange gardien... autant lui donner direct un ticket pour la prison, voir l'asile pour la seconde option ! Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe tandis qu'il amorça un coup d'oeil vers le kendoka qui... bouillait littéralement sur place avec une aura noire en arrière plan en prime ! Oulà, ça sentait plus le roussi là ! Les yeux de nouveau comme des soucoupes, l'ange tenta une feinte :_

\- Et bien... vu qu'il n'avait pas de collier, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas de maître et donc, je lui ai donner un nom parce que l'appeler « chat » à chaque fois, c'est un peu insultant en somme et pas pratique non plus.

 _Il avait déblatérer tout ça d'une traite et espérer de toute son âme que Kanda avalerait ce mensonge. Les mains crispés sur son manteau et la tête fixé vers le bas, il ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ni son écharpe sur son visage et encore moins sa capuche. Pris d'une bouffée d'angoisse, il poussa soudain un cri aigu, qui surprit le kendoka et s'empressa de remettre sa capuche ainsi que son écharpe en place, dissimulant de nouveau son visage au yeux de tous._

 _Le brun le regarda faire son manège avec une expression mitigé. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument cacher son visage... certes, celui-ci était des plus particuliers mais, pas besoin de fouetter un chat!_ _ **(5)**_ _Bon d'accord... il pensait comprendre son comportement. Les gens étaient idiots et il savait très bien que la moindre différence chez quelqu'un entrainait le déni chez les autres, si ce n'était carrément pas de la violence gratuite et toute la panoplie qui y était reliée. Kanda décida d'ignorer la réaction du plus jeune mais, il grinça tout de même des dents en se souvenant de la réponse qu'il avait eu de sa part. Il lui mentait clairement... il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais, il était très mauvais menteur. Le jeune adulte inspira puis, expira pour ne pas s'emporter comme ça lui arrivait par moment puis, réfléchit calmement. Le semi-albinos devant lui, lui cachait clairement quelque chose... il avait même une petite idée sur la question, vu qu'on semblait le suivre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà en catimini... et il mettrait presque sa main à couper que la personne en face de lui était le fameux stalker expert en filature._

 _Cependant, en détaillant mieux son cadet, il pensait clairement qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Bien au contraire, s'il s'agissait bel et bien de son sauveur et depuis qu'il avait entendu sa voix, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur son identité à ce propos. Le forcer à avoue ne lui apporterait rien à part, de rendre le blandinet plus méfiant et encore moins enclin à cracher le morceau. Une petite veine se forma sur sa tempe... cela commençait à l'agacer... vraiment. Gardant toujours son calme toutefois, il haussa les épaules, comme résigné puis, il s'exclama envers l'inconnu, toujours assis sur le sol de la pièce :_

\- Si tu pouvais te désaper et te prendre une douche, ça m'arrangerait. Tu sens le mort et je ne veux pas que mes meubles s'imbibent de cette odeur répugnante. Je vais te passer des vêtements propres en attendant.

 _Il commença à repartir vers la cuisine avec sa casserole sous les yeux éberlué de l'ancien ange mais, avant de disparaître totalement dans l'autre pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le blandinet et avec un sourire sadique lui lança :_

\- Tu sais... moi, elle me pose pas de problème ta tête de Moyashi.

\- Mo.. moy... Moyashi quoi ?!

 _S'exclama le cadet, ne comprenant pas la signification de ce mot, en prime, de cette phrase pour le moins surprenante._

\- ça veut dire « pousse de soja » en japonais... je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien.

 _En un instant, le plus jeune piqua un fard monumental à tel point que son visage rivalisa avec la plus rouge des tomates avant de hurler sur le brun, outré :_

\- Je suis pas un Moyashi ! Je m'appelle Allen ! Allen Walker !

 _Oups ! Une information qu'il aurait du peut-être gardé pour lui, venait de lui échapper. Le kendoka, un sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres, ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de la réponse du blandinet et lui répondit alors sur le même ton :_

\- Yuu Kanda. Mais tu m'appelleras Kanda.

 _Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et le blanc savait, de toute façon très bien ce qu'il en était, ainsi il ne le contredit pas puis, le brun continua en disant, toujours avec son sourire espiègle :_

\- Et pour toi, ce sera Moyashi.

 _Il quitta ensuite définitivement la pièce, fier de lui. Il loupa malheureusement -ou bien heureusement- le déferlement de rage à son encontre du dit « Moyashi » qui n'appréciait pas trop qu'on le nomme ainsi._

* * *

 **(1) Même s'il le considère plutôt comme un nuisible au final... aheum...  
(2) Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux pour le coup x'DDD  
(3) Individu Non Identifiable... lol  
(4) Tu crois pas si bien pensé Kanda x'3  
(5) A cet instant précis, un chat dans la même pièce le foudroya du regard... instinct félin oblige.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre !

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Comme dit au début, cela devait être un OS au départ mais, j'étais trop inspiré et je me suis dit que j'allais le scinder parce que bon... 12 pages et il me restait encore un max de choses à écrire donc voilà... ça commençait à faire pas mal.  
Du coup, ce sera un two-shot voir, potentiellement un three-shot... car, je suis vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir tout boucler dans le chapitre 2... Amen x'D

 **Allen :** Pourquoi je m'en prends encore plein la gueule ?

Hum... qui aime bien châtie bien ?  
* **Smile***

 **Allen :** Ma imouto (petite-soeur) est une démone !

Tu le savais pas encore ?

 **Kanda :** Tss.

Oh et toi rouspète pas, sinon t'y passes aussi et en bonus, t'auras pas ce que tu veux avec le Moyashi... si tu vois où je veux en venir 8D  
* **expression lubrique***

 **Kanda:** ***rougit des pieds à la tête***

 **Lavi :** Oooooohhh ! Yuu est tout rouge !

 **Kanda :** La ferme, Baka Usagi (Lapin Crétin) sinon tu vas te prendre Mugen où je pense!

Bon du calme les gosses ***se prend des regards assassins mais les ignore*** et revenons à nos moutons!

 **Lavi:** Quels moutons?

 **Kanda:** Ceux qui compose ta cervelle.

 **Allen: *part en fou rire* _  
_** _  
_Bon, en tout cas, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... où je vous promet des choses bien croustillantes, hi hi hi ~  
* **sourire conspirateur puissance 10 000** *

 **Lavi:** Je sais pas pourquoi... mais ça me dit rien qui vaille...

 **Kanda et Allen:** T'es pas le seul à le penser...


End file.
